


I Have Time

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I watched the episode 'Burrito' from We Bare Bears again and the song always gets me. When I thought about it, I could not stop thinking of Berinea. Knowing me, I love to make myself suffer, I had to come up with this and hurt myself. It hurts so very much, you have no clue. My poor soul. They deserved better than what they got (especially Rinea).





	I Have Time

The sun was clam and warm. Shining on the bright green grass, the beautiful, multicolored flowers, in the empty field. The breeze gently flowing through their hairs. It was lovely. Berkut could hear Rinea sing and he watched her dance. She was so lovely. He was really happy to be with her. When she stopped moving, he reached out to touch her beautiful blue hair. She turned around to face him, giving him a kind and warm smile. That smile was his favorite. He couldn't bear it if it was to be wiped off of her face. Berkut would go to the ends of the earth to make sure to bring it back. No matter the cost. Rinea walked up to him and gave him a gentle hug. Berkut tenderly hugged her back. 

_The lake sort of knows me. Was it you who promised time? Lead me to a land so green, so she'll stay a while. Please take me there._

Rinea placed her head onto his chest. She heard his heartbeat. It was loving. Something that she wish he was with everyone else. No matter, he at least loved someone. She released him. She sat down. Berkut laid down on the plush grass, laying his head onto her legs. He smiled at her as she started to giggle. He slowly fell asleep. While he was asleep, Rinea started to pick flowers of different colors. She then started to make a flower crown for him. Once he woke up, he gladly took the crown. He put it on top of his head and showed it off to her. 

"Beautiful." Rinea said, kindly.

"Heh." Berkut laughed. 

_I'm ready. The ship sways, but the heart is steady. I have time._

Berkut would remember that day for the rest of his life. Now that a war has put him in despair, it was one of the only thing that could bring him happiness. All he could see was the war torn land. Crimson blood strewn about, flowers dripped in blood, grass trampled on, the sun harsh with hatred. But alas, he had to do this. He wanted to prove himself. He wanted to prove that he was a worthy king. He wanted his uncle to care for him, care for him at least one time. Words between him and Rinea became harsh and terrible at times. He, every time, regretted yelling at her. She never did any wrong. She still gave her smile to him. Even if it wasn't the same one that day. 

_The lake sort of knows me. Was it you who promised time?_

Endless fighting, endless fighting, endless fighting. Berkut went through it day in and day out. He hated the Deliverance. Those lowly scum were ruining every bit of life that he had left. He was dripping in blood and sweat from himself and his enemies. He wanted this whole thing to be over. When he was back at the castle, he was greeted by Rinea and a kind smile. No matter how much fighting they went through, they were there for each other. She cleaned up the blood off his body and patched up any wounds he may have. Rinea looked at his sorrowed expression. With every movement, every smile he saw of hers, the more time he thought he had with her. And no matter what fight that they had, she would give him smiles, giving him more time. 

_Lead me to a land so green, she'll stay awhile. Please take me there._

She went to grab something and placed it on his head. She made him look in the mirror. A flower crown of yellow, blue, and purple. He remembered that day in the empty field. It got him to smile again. It got her to smile again herself. The two started to laugh. It had been awhile since the two have done something. Berkut grabbed her hand and her waist and started to dance. She started to laugh some more. 

Days and days of war have expended out. Within the time Berkut has been gone, Rinea had disappeared. It had crushed him. He disregarded the war for a time. Emperor Rudolf hated it, though he couldn't stop him. Berkut searched night and day for her, only finding her on the verge of death. He did his best to heal her wounds. It didn't matter much, there wasn't enough time for her. How could she have gone missing? She must of put up a fight, even though she wasn't all that strong. 

"The lake sort of knows me," Rinea sang, brokenly. "Was it you who promised time?" 

"Please no!" Berkut pleaded. "Save your breath! I can save you!" 

"Lead me to a land so green, she'll stay awhile," she kept on singing. "Please...take me...there..." 

"Rinea! RINEA!!" He cried. 

Berkut cried until he could no more. He brought her back home, giving her a proper burial. She sang that song when they were in that field. That day filled with happiness. He soon came to despise that song. Anytime he saw something beautiful, flowers, empty green fields, anything. It hurt him to his core that she had died and that he couldn't do anything about it. Time came he had face Alm and his friends. Berkut couldn't bear to see happy-go-lucky faces. Hatred boiled in his heart. He fought and fought until his last, dying by Alm's hand. No other person he would rather lose to. 

"Berkut! Please stay alive! We can save you! Don't die!" Alm yelled. 

"The lake sort of knows me," Berkut sang, remembering Rinea and the time he spent in that field with her. "Was is you who promised time?" 

"What?" 

"Lead me to a land so green, she'll stay awhile," he coughed. "Please take me there." He sang, coughing more. 

"Berkut! Please stay with us!" 

"I'm...ready..." He slowly started to say. "The...ship sways...but the...heart is...steady..." He said in his final breath.

"Berkut!" Alm yelled, feeling his heart stop. 

_I have time._

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode 'Burrito' from We Bare Bears again and the song always gets me. When I thought about it, I could not stop thinking of Berinea. Knowing me, I love to make myself suffer, I had to come up with this and hurt myself. It hurts so very much, you have no clue. My poor soul. They deserved better than what they got (especially Rinea).


End file.
